


Broken Legacy

by DragonOfTheNorthWind (BaneofDragons)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneofDragons/pseuds/DragonOfTheNorthWind
Summary: Air. Water. Earth. Fire. When I was a child, my masters told me of the wonders of the Avatar, the spiritual medium who had descended upon the mortal world, the only individual capable of bending all four natural elements, and with the abilities bestowed by the Avatar Spirit, monumental feats were accomplished, ultimately paving the way for peace in our time. However, I am a child no longer, and have come to understand a grim truth. Peace is an illusion, for the brightest of flames cast the darkest of shadows in their wake, and when the fire is extinguished, all that remains is darkness. The legacy of the Avatar had been forgotten, and people see the keeper of balance as a threat. Now, the world teeters on the brink of war as mankind is filled with lust for power. While we may not know it, and some may even deny it, the world sorely needs the Avatar again. I have hope that the Avatar will return and bring balance to the world again.





	

“That’ll be 256 yuan, sir.” The cashier patiently waited as the young man on the other side of the counter dug around in his pocket before pulling out a handful of crumpled notes. He handed them to the elderly woman in front of him, hoping that whatever he had was enough to cover the week’s groceries.

“You’re 6 yuan short, sir.” The tall and lanky teen sighed deeply as he reached into the paper bag and pulled out a magazine and a can of soda before placing them on the conveyor again. Looking back up to the cashier, he could have sworn he saw a look of pity flash across her tired eyes. The woman wordlessly re-entered the correct amount into her terminal and printed out the receipt. Ryuken tried to hide the look of dismay that was quick to form on his face as he received the slip of paper and a few coins that were given to him.

“Please come again.” He nodded and nestled the bag in the crook of his arm as he made his way to the exit. As soon as the doors slid open he was met with a blast of cold air, a stark contrast to the warm embrace of the climate-controlled store he was in. He wasn’t really fond of going shopping in the middle of the night, but it was either that or no food for the next day. Given the fact that the only thing he had left at home was a three-day old sandwich, which had probably gone bad, he had to stock up on some of the basics. Besides, since his shift only ends at eight, everything else from resting to shopping had to be done at night.

He shivered slightly as another gust of cold air blew past him, causing him to pull his jacket closer. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Ryuken imagined a small ember glowing deep within him. The image, though imaginary, was clear and appeared real to him in his mind’s eye. Reaching out, he caressed the ember gently, slowly feeding it with his energy. It glowed brighter and brighter, until finally it was able to emit a soft, comforting heat. Ryuken opened his eyes again, smiling to himself as the chill in his bones were banished, replaced by the soothing warmth of his chi. Being a firebender did have its perks, he had to admit.

“Hey! You there! Hands where I can see them!” Ryuken groaned inwardly as he recognised the haughty voice of the balding policeman assigned to the area. He kicked himself for not taking the further, but ultimately safer route back home. Placing his bag on the deserted sidewalk, he complied to the grey-haired tyrant that was more a nuisance than a threat.

“Evenin’ Lee. Nice weather, isn’t it?” His casual greeting got him a hard slap to the back of his head. Ryuken jerked forward from the force of the hit, turning to his side to glare at the smirking officer beside him.

“That’s _Mister_ Lee to you, street rat. What do you have in the bag, huh? Spirits, you’re not even old enough to drink, boy! You’re gonna give this old man a heart attack!” A look of mock shock appeared on the middle-aged man’s face. Ryuken glared at the man, but decided to keep his mouth shut. The last time he spoke up it didn’t really end well for him, his face in particular. The officer, tired of waiting for a response that the teen wouldn’t give, came up to face the boy, a leering gaze on his mottled face. Ryuken almost gagged when the stench of tobacco and alcohol hit him hard.

“Good. You learned your place. And all it took was a sound beating down at the station. Don’t forget that street rat, or I’ll have to teach it to you again. Now, cough it up.” Ryuken reached into his pocket and pulled out the few coins he had, dropping them onto the man’s awaiting hand. He could feel the other’s glare burn through his face. With a roar of anger, the officer threw the coins at Ryuken’s face before giving him a swift punch to the gut. While he may be a fair bit shorter than the younger man, the policeman was strong and well-built, characteristic of an earthbender. Ryuken dropped to his knees clutching his stomach, his whole body shuddering as he struggled to regain his composure after getting the wind knocked out of him. He blinked back the tears that were forming at the corner of his eyes, forcing his body to not show weakness in front of the cop in front of him.

“Bas...tard,” he managed to get out in between haggard breaths. The man merely grinned as he kicked the innocent paper bag on the floor, its contents scattering across the road. He walked slowly towards the kneeling boy, eyes menacingly staring him down. With a quick flick of the man’s wrists, Ryuken felt a sudden pressure at his ankles. He didn’t need to look behind at his legs to know that he was bound to the ground below him. He wasn’t leaving anytime soon. The older man leaned down to the teen, who was sweating from the pain even in the chillness of the night. Grasping his chin, he jerked Ryuken’s head hard to the side and whispered softly in his ear.

“Says the real bastard. I hope you freeze to death right here on this road, just like your _mother,_ ” he sneered. Ryuken felt something within him snap at that comment. His mind was a haze of pain and rage. His normally golden eyes were alight with the fire of a raging blaze, the heat of his gaze catching the man in uniform off-guard. As Ryuken opened his mouth to lash out in his anger, he was silenced by a single hard smack to the side of his face. He slammed hard onto the ground, silent and unmoving. Lee felt for the miniscule vibrations in the ground that indicated the teen’s heartbeat, letting out a small ‘hmph’ as he felt its steady beating. He spat on the unmoving teen, turning around to head home. It was very late and he already had his fun for the day. He walked of into the night, contemplating on how drunk he really was if he saw the kid’s eyes flash blue for a moment.

 

-o-

Fire Sage Sanctuary, Hibana Archipelago

The young attendant scrambled as far as he could away from the raging bonfire that threatened to engulf him whole. His eyes were wide in fear as he stared at what was a small, timid flame that he was tending to just a few minutes ago. His companions looked on with no less amount of shock written across their faces, some shooting accusatory glares at the younger man.

“I swear I didn’t do it! It just happened so suddenly I-” The boy stopped mid-sentence when he felt a harsh grip on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the long grey beard and kind eyes of a Fire Sage. He whimpered softly, feeling remorseful as he wisely kept his ramblings to himself. The Fire Sage nodded at him in understanding as he let go of the attendant’s shoulder and made his way to the centre of the large hall, stopping some distance away from the uncontrolled flame so as to not scorch his wrinkled skin. He looked hopeful as he gazed into the flames that originated from the Eternal Flame, not having gone out since and still carrying the significance as part of its greater self. Soon, the other Fire Sages arrived as well, forming a circle around the fire, their hands hidden from view inside their robes as they stood transfixed on the flame. The hall was silent, save for the crackling of the roaring inferno and the sharp rhythmic thud of a walking stick inching ever closer that echoed in their ears. Soon enough, that sound ended as well, leaving only the voice of the Eternal Flame that could only be heard by the Fire Sages. The lone hunched over figure looked no less regal as she hobbled over to the bonfire, not deterred in the slightest as the flames licked at her robes. She rested both hands on the cane fashioned out of an old branch as she closed her eyes, willing herself to be in tune with the flame before her. The Fire Sages looked on as the Great Sage interpreted the voice of the flame, the attendant surrounding them holding onto their breath, afraid that even the slightest sound they make would disrupt what seemed to be a sacred event.

“Elder Hua, what caused this?” asked an anxious Fire Sage, who was notably younger than his peers. His abrupt question was met with disapproving glares by some of the other, while the rest gained the courage to voice out their own concerns.

“Is it an omen?” “Maybe a sign of prosperity?” “What if it signifies an impending war?”

The Fire Sages started to squabble among themselves, fear and anxiety suddenly overpowering their usually calm and centred demeanour. The old woman in the front opened her eyes slowly, a small smile gracing her thin, aged lips. Lifting her cane slightly, she rapped the floor with it, the sharp sound silencing every other person in the room. They looked at her expectantly as she chuckled softly to herself.

“Patch me through to the White Lotus. It has been _too_ long.”

 

-o-

“When will you ever learn, Ryuken? Why do you always get yourself into these kind of situations?” Ryuken glared back defiantly at the older woman at the foot of his bed. Well, _her_ bed, to be exact. He wasn’t really surprised, considering that’s where he would normally find himself waking up after getting beaten within an inch of his life by local thugs, deranged landlords, or in this case, a tyrannical cop. While he appreciated what she was doing for him, he _really_ didn’t need this first thing in the morning.

“Spirit’s sake, Mei! Would it _kill_ you to leave me alone?” A look of hurt and mild annoyance flashed across the woman’s pretty face, which somehow had far too many stress lines for someone as young as her.

“Don’t you use that tone on me, Ryuken! Mind you, I didn’t have to search every corner of the neighbourhood just to find your sorry butt half-dead in the middle of the street!” Images of what transpired the previous night flooded into his mind, relighting the flame of rage that had since been quelled. His golden eyes were ablaze yet again, and with nowhere to direct his fury, he resorted to lash out against the only other person in the room.

“That’s right. You _didn’t have to._ You should have just left me there to die!” Mei covered her mouth in horror, unable to believe the words leaving the boy’s bruised lips. She couldn’t understand how someone so young could speak with such a great amount of hatred and venom in their voice. She almost considered throwing him out of her house, wanting nothing to do with such an ingrate.

“H...how could you-” The words caught in her throat as she saw part of the white duvet clutched tightly in his hands starting to stain a light grey. Ryuken hung his head and despite his efforts to bury his feelings, a few rogue tears managed to slip past his tight emotional guard.

“What good is a son that can’t even defend his dead mother’s honour,” he muttered quietly. At that moment, Mei didn’t see a rebellious and angry teenager in front of her. All she saw was a lonely young boy that still grieves over his sweet mother, like any son would. All previous thoughts in her mind were washed away by Ryuken’s tears, and the boy found himself in Mei’s tight embrace, her own tears wetting the back of his shirt.

“Don’t say that. Your mother loves you very much, and I bet she’s in the Spirit World feeling so proud of you right now.” Ryuken remained silent, though he relaxed into the hug, something he sorely needed. Just as he was feeling marginally better, he felt a dull pain register on his cheek, which was immediately followed by a sharp stinging sensation as the red raw skin came into contact with air.

“OW! What was that for?!” he exclaimed just as he finished registering the slap.

“ _That_ was for speaking like an idiot. Don’t you _ever_ talk about dying ever again, mister. I’m not going to lose another brother, understand?” Ryuken suddenly felt sheepish, nodding his head in compliance as Mei smiled and pulled him into another hug. He couldn’t believe he forgot about Mei’s brother. Died in the line of duty when a bank robber slammed him against the wall with a rock pillar. Being a non-bender, he didn’t stand a chance. He didn’t know the guy personally, being in preschool when it happened, but his mother knew him very well. He was a good friend of hers, and also happened to be the only family Mei had. Although she was able to get by with the money she received in honour of her brother’s service to the force, she was till a high schooler living by herself. Ever since then, Ryuken’s mother had been looking out for her, and for Mei she was the mother she never had or thought she needed. The kind woman’s death had hit her hard, but she could only imagine the impact it had on Ryuken. It had shattered the boy, sixteen at the time, and had caused him to spiral into an abyss. He dropped out of school, fell into a bad way, and was basically part of the scum of society. Mei had changed that, fitting into the role of an older sister fairly easily, considering she had basically known him since he was born. She played a pivotal role in Ryuken’s ascent from the ‘Dark Side’ and made a point to always be there for Ryuken when he needed her. However, ghosts of the past often times appear to haunt him.

“So, how’s work going for you?” The sudden question startled him from his thoughts, giving his sister quality teasing material.

“Oh wait, don’t tell me. That girl talked to you again.” Even Mei was shocked at the sudden rush of blood to Ryuken’s cheeks. She grinned ear-to-ear as she congratulated herself on finally hitting jackpot.

“You sly dog! She’s back in your room right now, isn’t she?” If there were a hole in the ground somewhere, Ryuken was sure he would climb into it and shut himself in from the world, or more specifically, Mei. She knew that girls were a sensitive topic for him, given the fact that he had zero experience with them. After all, he spent much of his youth mourning and being a hooligan rather than chatting up classmates to bring to prom. Mei thought it was a damn shame, her brother was actually really cute, but that was probably a biased opinion, coming from someone who had previous experience changing his diapers.

“W-Wha? You know that’s not true! Stop it! That’s vulgar!” Ryuken sputtered as he tried to regain his pride, but still failing miserably.

“Ah, quit being such a prude. I actually stopped by the bakery that day to see you, and guess who I talked to~” Mei sang teasingly. She smirked evilly as she saw the colour pale from her brother’s face. She had him right where she wanted him.

“You didn’t...”

“You better believe it. What were we talking about, hmm~? I wonder...”

“Mei...” Ryuken started dangerously.

“Oh, would you look at the time. Duty calls, brother!” Mei swiftly grabbed her coat and her bag as she practically bounced out the door, much to Ryuken’s chagrin.

“Wait! Tell me what she- Ow!” Ryuken bit his lip, wincing as he stopped his efforts to get out of bed, his stomach suddenly throbbing like there was a fire deep inside, and not in a good way. He looked up to see his sister sending him a cold glare from the hallway. He swallowed hard, feeling her intense gaze on his face.

“Leave and I’ll skin you alive.” The door slammed shut, leaving the boy alone in the room. Ryuken leaned back into bed, wondering whether to call in sick or to go against his sister’s orders. He closed his eyes, choosing to preserve his already flayed hide from any other forms of torture at the hands of his sister.

 

-o-

Undisclosed location, Patola Mountain Range

The mountains, once a secluded area that Air Nomads called their home, was now a thriving community of people willing to escape the hustle and bustle of city life. A simple lifestyle was what they wanted, and nothing was more simple than tending to livestock and growing crops on the mountainside. The people were warm and welcoming, the calm atmosphere shaping the very nature of its people. Though their detachment from the ever evolving outside world wasn’t severe, they still lacked the much more sophisticated technologies that were present in major cities around the world. However, deep within the mountains where no one dared venture out in fear of death by frostbite, wonders of human innovation were in constant use to serve a greater purpose, unbeknownst to these farmers that led their lives with their families in peace. Though that could not be said for those living within the mountains themselves.

“I’m telling you that the man has lost his mind! He’s threatening to level the entire state!”

“We cannot simply take a man into custody just because of mere threats.”

“Threats from a man who has the ability to see them carried out! How can you all be so blind?!”

“Control your emotions, Tinvak. You know very well that our hands are tied in this matter. Are you asking us to march into sovereign land over an internal dispute?”

“Lives are at stake, Master! We cannot simply ignore the fact that this… this… _madman_ is more than willing to sacrifice the lives of his countrymen over a power struggle!”

“He is hailed as a hero by his people, the world even. The words of a group of rebels against the entire human population don’t hold significant weight.”

“Don’t hold-? _Women and children_ are being slaughtered, Masters! Don’t their lives hold any weight? Where is justice for their deaths? Have we become mere puppets that dance to the tune of power-hungry monsters?"

“Your emotions are besting you, Tinvak. Do not forget your-”

“To hell with that! If you want to throw me of the council, do it! Heck, throw me out of the very order, while you’re at it. If this is what the Order of the White Lotus has come to, then I’d very much rather be selling cabbages on the sidewalk!”

The furious young council member’s rant was halted abruptly by a high-pitched beeping noise that came from the speakers.

“Incoming video transmission from the Fire Sage Sanctuary in sector 129. Priority designation: Code Blue.” The words uttered by the smooth voice of the highly advanced A.I. caused all the masters to stiffen slightly. They looked to each other nervously, their movements tense and rigid. The lower ranked councilmen watched in confusion as they watched their superiors who were usually calm and collected become anxious and some of them even giddy with excitement. Tinvak’s fury slowly abated, replaced by a growing curiosity about what it was that got the Master’s all worked up. Grand Master Udwin was the first to regain his composure, after being slightly nudged by the Grand Lotus himself, who had been quietly overseeing the proceedings the entire time. Tinvak though the ancient man had been sound asleep with the way his head was hung, but apparently not. Master Udwin cleared his throat loudly to get everyone’s attention and signalled for the transmission to be put on standby.

“The meeting is adjourned until further notice. All members ranked lower than Master are dismissed. And no Tinvak, this discussion is not over, by any means. Calm yourself.” Tinvak promptly closed his mouth and reddened as some of the masters tried to hide their chuckling while others had knowing smiles on their faces. He got up to leave alongside the other council members when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he was met with the kind smile of Grand Master Tsang, her aged features alight with no small amount of joy. Master Tsang was quite a cheery person, but he had never seen her smile so brightly. And it wasn’t just her, as almost all the masters looked uncharacteristically happy, their wise and sagely personas having been swapped for more cheerful ones. Tinvak was beyond puzzled.

“Not so fast, young one. You’ve been asked to stay.” Tinvak felt his heart stop. Which was then followed by said heart going into overdrive as his mind raced. He could only hope that the council didn’t take his angry rant seriously and are not considering to expel him. He didn’t even notice Master Udwin come up beside them and promptly give him a sharp flick to the ear.

“Wipe that look off your face, boy. You’re embarrassing yourself.”

“Don’t worry, Tinvak. You’re not in trouble. The Grand Lotus just wanted you to be around.”

“But… I’m not a master-”

“Your promotion to Master of the Order was supposed to be announced in today’s meeting. It was set back because _someone_ kept going on and on about an issue that was out of our hands. I’m sure you know who we’re referring to, young one,” drawled Master Tsang teasingly. Tinvak suddenly felt very small beside the two grand masters, and cursed his big mouth. He looked to his side and found a vacant spot beside Grand Lotus Dayo. Tinvak paled when his eyes met with the wizened man and found himself being called over. The Grand Lotus was patting the seat beside him, welcoming the soon-to-be master. Tinvak felt his legs turn to jelly, part star-struck and feeling very _very_ nervous.

“I...I am most…I mean I’m uh...humbled by your...uh...” Tinvak stuttered as he approached the living legend that was the last Grand Lotus of the Order. The older man chuckled as he grabbed Tinvak’s wrist, pulling him down so that he crashed into the plush fabric of the seat. Still suffering from minor shock, Tinvak tried his best to compose himself as Master Dayo spoke.

“Just so you know, for all that arguing between you and Udwin, he was the one that put in your application to become a master.” Tinvak’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he registered what the master had said. He was feeling a whirlpool of emotions at the moment, confusion, joy, shock, guilt, the whole package. Taking a deep breath, he settled on one single emotion. Determination. He was soon to be entrusted with his role because he was deemed worthy by the other masters. So it was his duty to make sure he lived up to the expectations of what it was to be a Master of the Order of the White Lotus. He wasn’t going to sully that name, not let anyone do it.

“All right, everyone, settle down. Begin the transmission.” Udwin’s loud and clear voice resounded around the hall, and soon enough, the large screens that descended from the ceiling lit up, showing the face of an old lady, whom Tinvak immediately recognised as one of the Great Fire Sages, judging by her attire and the amulet around her neck.

“Ah, Hua! You look lovely as always. Age has not been kind to me like how it has been to you.” The Grand Lotus cracked a smile, his perfectly white teeth showing from beneath his perfectly white beard.

“Dayo, it is good to see you again. You haven’t aged a day, my friend. Still in your prime, I see?” The lady on the screen answered with a smile of her own. Tinvak felt a smile of his own tug at the corner of his lips. He couldn’t help it. In times like these, he found joy in seeing the joy of others. After all, two friends reconnecting after who knows how long was a happy occasion.

“Now, now, Hua. I’m sure that this is more than just a social call. What is it that had stirred you out of your meditation, hmm?” The lady almost scoffed as her eyes lit up in slight humour.

“Come now. You would have me believe that _you_ of all people didn’t feel it? I’m sure you already know, old boy.” Suddenly, the jovial mood became downright solemn. The smile vanished from Master Dayo’s face as he leaned in closer, his voice dropping down to almost a whisper.

“I did. But I didn’t want to believe it. If it is true, then we must make haste.” Elder Hua wore a similar expression as she nodded her head.

“It is. And I fear that we may already be too late. We are not the only ones who can sense the awakening of the Avatar.” Murmurs of astonishment and excitement erupted across the council. Tinvak was at the edge of his seat, clutching the table so hard until his knuckles turned white. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The Avatar, _the Avatar_ that had been unknown to the world for the past two decades has finally awakened. Suddenly, the bubbling joy he was feeling was replaced by a lingering sense of dread. Questions sprouted from within him, and Master Dayo gave voice to his thoughts.

“If so, then we must be quick. Hua, I assume you have already discovered the location of the Avatar?” The woman nodded, and she disappeared from the screen, the view of the Fire Sage Sanctuary replaced with a map of the world. Much has changed since the disappearance of Avatar Daichi, who had lived for an astounding 320 years after the death of Avatar Korra. He was the longest living Avatar known to the world, though that was not what cemented his names in history books. Avatar Daichi had single-handedly prevented the world from entering another full-scale war, much like the Hundred Year War which brought about the near-extinction of the Air Nomads. Though his efforts were in good intentions, they had devastating consequences.

An earthbender by nature, Avatar Daichi had been headstrong and stubborn, believing himself to be in the right for the majority of the time. It was during this time when many small governments in the Four Nations began to arise, wishing for independence so that they may focus their resources on smaller groups of people. The existing governments in power did not take this very well, and soon enough minor civil wars began erupting in the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nations. Avatar Daichi promptly brought about an end to the wars by splitting the large landmasses of the two nations into much smaller islands and peninsulas. He even raised chunks of land from the ocean floor, creating new landmasses altogether. The entire event had made a significant impact on the history of the world, and is still being commonly referred to as the Great Divide. What initially had been an easy solution to a major problem backfired in the worst way possible. The sudden movement of land and disruption of ocean currents in the most unnatural way possible had caused a plethora of natural disasters that befell the newly formed governments on these islands. The previous world leaders were quick to blame the Avatar for the sudden unfortunate turn of events, and Avatar Daichi quickly became the most hated man on earth.

It didn’t stop there. Linking previous worldwide tragedies to the Avatars had efficiently destroyed the public’s opinion of the Avatar in general, and what was once the symbol of peace and balance quickly became something much worse. The Avatar was regarded as an abomination of nature, a warmonger, some unholy being that would wreak havoc on the world if let loose. All so that the people in power would be able to stay in their positions with no higher authority to question them. The spirits, so appalled by the behaviour of the ungrateful humans that they decided to destroy the human race altogether. However, Avatar Daichi, as his final act as the Avatar all but begged the spirits to return to their world, and never come back. He admitted that it was his mistake all along, and that it was he who should bear the weight of his actions. In return, he would sever the tie between man and spirit, and the Avatar would cease to exist. But before he could do that, the spirits stopped him, instead coming to a compromise. The Avatar should still exist, not necessarily as a keeper of balance, but more as proof of the bond that once existed between humans and spirits. The Avatar was needed, but Daichi was not needed any longer. Soon, the influence of spirits in the lives of humans ceased to exist, and no manner of incantations or rituals brought them back. A good majority of the people still stood by the beliefs though, but they were merely empty shows of faith stemming from cultures that were centuries old.

No one knows what happened to Avatar Daichi after that, as the records of his life by his own hands end there. It had been speculated that he had passed away peacefully, but no one knew for sure. Now, it had been confirmed. Everyone looked on as the red target on the map periodically zoomed in onto the location of the Avatar. They were clutching at straws here, the only hint of where the Avatar was being a vision that Elder Hua saw dancing in the Eternal Flame. Cross-referencing her description of the place with images and other information, they finally were able to zero in on the Avatar’s position. Hong Tu, the largest city-state in the Kazan Archipelago, spanning three large islands and countless other smaller ones around it. Tinvak frowned as he processed the data presented to the council. Searching for the Avatar in Hong Tu would prove to be challenging, given the fact that the place was a melting pot of all kinds of different people. Finding a single firebender will be difficult.

“Thank you for your help in this matter, Hua. The White Lotus will take over from here onwards.” Master Dayo rose from his seat and bowed deeply to the Great Sage, who mirrored his actions.

“I leave this matter in your capable hands, then. May the spirits guide your actions, Dayo.” The screen went blank once again, and the entire room was silent, awaiting a debriefing by the Grand Lotus. The masters were anxious, and the tense atmosphere did little to calm Tinvak’s nerves.

“Well, guess we better go find the Avatar then.” Tinvak almost fell out of his seat hearing Master Dayo’s version of a debriefing. The other masters, however, were undeterred. The room erupted in a flurry of discussion and activity, everyone giving ideas and contributing plans of action in order to fulfil their shared goal. It was so chaotic that Tinvak quickly felt himself become overwhelmed. Luckily, Master Udwin called for order, his booming voice quickly silencing the other masters.

“Masters of the Order, let us not forget that while our duty to the world. They believe us to be a neutral order, existing solely as an intermediary between nations. While that is true, they have forgotten that our true purpose is to aid the Avatar, who they now see as a threat. We must be discrete in our search, so marching into Hong Tu with in large numbers is out of the question. That means no armies.” He shot a disapproving glare towards a few of the masters, whom visibly deflated upon hearing the Grand Master's words.

“We need to assemble a task-force, a group of masters that are not only skilled fighters, but talented and charismatic diplomats. The Avatar is being actively searched by many different organizations as we speak, and I cannot speak for their intentions. It is of utmost importance that we get to him before anyone else.” Tinvak nodded in understanding, along with the other masters.

“As such, I invite the Masters of the Order of the White Lotus to nominate those they think that are able to carry out this mission successfully.” All eyes flew to Grand Master Tsang as she gracefully stood up before addressing the council.

“I would like to nominate Justiciar Tinvak to participate in this mission. I believe it will be an invaluable learning experience for him, bearing in mind that he is one of the most talented, if not the most talented new addition to the council.” Murmurs of agreement were heard, causing the young councilman to quickly blush slightly at the attention. He felt honoured, if slightly unnerved that the Order was willing to put a Justiciar on a team about to carry out the biggest and most important mission to date. Sure, he had risen up the ranks fairly quickly, but he had to admit that it was mainly due to the fact that he was brought up by the Order itself. Besides, credit also goes to his bending prowess, being one of the few individuals within the Order with the ability to bloodbend. He wasn’t necessarily proud of it, but his instructors told him otherwise. In the right hands, his ability would save lives. All he had to do was make sure his hands _were_ the right ones. The White Lotus is his family, and he loves it dearly, as he does his fellow brothers and sisters of the Order.

“It is settled then. The team consisting of Master Sako, Master Gallia, Master Chen and... _Master_ Tinvak will be led by Grand Master Tsuyu.” A tiny smile managed to slip past the impassive mask Master Udwin always wore when he saw the Tinvak’s face light up in awe.

“Go forth, Masters of the Order! Go and ensure the safety of the Avatar, and may the spirits guide you.” Master Dayo’s gravelly voice filled the chosen masters with confidence. Bowing to the other council members, the Avatar Retrieval Team swiftly left the hall to prepare for their mission. The Grand Lotus closed his eyes in quite contemplation as the hall slowly started to empty, the masters going to handle other matters that held their concern.

“Master Dayo. A word, if I may.” Old eyes reopened and glanced sideways to see his former protégé facing him, eyes filled with concern as the hard lines on his face became more visible, a clear sign that the man was tense.

“After we complete this mission, what then? The world thinks it doesn’t need the Avatar. What should we do when we receive the most powerful and most hated man across the globe? Will we able to change the hearts and minds of the people? Will be able to right the wrongs of the world?” The bearded master merely chuckled as he patted the taller man’s back before shuffling away.

“Baby steps, my dear boy. Baby steps.”


End file.
